Pretty Guardian Sailor V
by hallogurl
Summary: This is basically the live action tales of Sailor V! The first act is pretty much based on Act.0 and the rest is based on my knowlegde of the anime, manga, and tokusatsu! Please R&R!


Pretty Guardian Sailor V

Act.1

By KaoriNeko

Note: This story is basically what happened to Minako before she joined the other Senshi, it's based off the manga, the anime, and the tokusatsu. So Minako is an idol and Artemis is a stuffed cat. I hope you enjoy this!

"Minako-chan!" The fan screamed as the famous pop idol, Aino Minako, stepped out of her limo. Minako bowed and smiled to her fans. Many of them held out photos for her to sign ,which she did. After twenty minutes of autographing Minako entered the studio to begin working on her next album, _Imitation._

"Minako-chan! Ready to record?" Mr. Manager asked. Minako nodded her head from within the recording booth. The music then began to pick up and she began to sing. Her voice soft and quiet like an angel.

"Banzai!" Mr. Manager shouted, when Minako stepped out of the recording booth.

"Arigato," Minako said bowing to everyone who was there. Finally it was time for her to get home and get some rest before tomorrow's press meeting.

An hour later Minako arrived at her apartment building. She took the elevator and entered her apartment, plopping down on the couch she sighed.

"I'm exhausted…" She looked towards the moon and instantly felt a sort of longing for it. Confused, Minako closed the curtains on her window and fell asleep on her couch.

The next day was Christmas day, Tokyo was bustling with people and Santa Claus decorations were everywhere. This day always made Minako happy. She and Mr. Manager where in her limo on their way to a press meeting about her new album. Minako smiled out the window as they passed Juuban Shopping Center which was decked out in Santa décor.

"Ah, I love Christmas…" Minako said to Mr. Manager, who seemed to pay no attention to her for he was repainting his nails with clear nail polish. She sighed and kept staring out of the window.

That night after the press meeting, Minako couldn't get one wink of sleep. She felt as if something good was coming, something for her. So in an attempt to relax, she grabbed her pillow, blanket, and a small Christmas tree and dragged them onto the roof.

After laying everything down, she went over to the railings and looked down on Juuban Square, people where still out by the giant Christmas tree, singing carols. Suddenly, the giant TV screen flashed to show a cute little cartoon character. It announced that Minako's album , _Imitation_, was already number one on the charts.

Minako smiled to herself, "Yattaa!"

The carolers below began to sing a new song, _Silent Night_, smiling, Minako lit a candle and joined in the singing.

"Silent night, holy night, all is calm, all is bright. Round yon virgin, mother and child. Holy infant so tender and mild….sleep in heavenly peace! Sleep in heavenly peace…" They sang as though they were one. When the song finished, Minako went over to where she set up her 'bed'. She lay down and began to gaze at the full moon. She felt the longing feeling again, as though she wanted to be up there, as though she needed to be up there.

But suddenly, a yell could be heard coming from the moon! A form began to get closer and closer as it fell faster and faster. Then suddenly it landed on Minako's head.

"Achiike! Ittaina!" She screamed, ripping at the small white thing which landed on her face. Finally she flung it from her and looked at it. It was a small white cat. It looked like a toy.

"Gomen! Please don't be afraid, I'm Artemis!" It said, walking closer to her.

"Ittaina, a talking stuffed cat?" Minako said, smiling at Artemis.

"You might not believe me but I'm not a toy…" Artemis said.

"Then you're a…robot!" Minako exclaimed. Artemis shook his head. Suddenly a siren blared from down below. Minako ran to the railing and peered over. A cop car was chasing a man and woman dressed in all black.

"Eru!" Minako shouted from the rooftop. But the police didn't get them, they someone managed to escape into the side alleys. When the cops were gone, they went back onto the street and dashed away.

"Yare, we better get you ready, you have to stop them!" Artemis shouted.

"Me?" Minako said, pointing to herself. Artemis nodded and grabbed a pink cellular phone. He flipped it open and pressed a button, suddenly Minako transformed! She now had long blonde hair tied with a red bow, a red mask around her face, a blue fuku, and a small golden crescent moon on her forehead.

"Eh! Sugoi!" Minako squealed, jumping up and down.

"Don't worry, just listen to me…" Artemis said.

Meanwhile, the two robbers were still running.

"Where are we going?" The woman asked the man.

"To the warehouse down the road, I can't believe we got away!" He said. They heard sirens wail down a near street and they hid in some bushes.

"Almost there!" The woman snickered when the sirens were gone, they began to dash for the warehouse. But what the thieves didn't know was that Detective Wakagi was right behind them, reaching into his trench coat, Detective Wakagi pulled out his badge and was about to tell the thieves to stop when…

"Yamete!" A high voice screamed. The thieves looked up and on top of one of the buildings was a blonde girl in a red mask. Hearing this voice, Detective Wakagi hid behind one of the buildings and watched the scene unfold.

"And who the hell are you to tell us to stop?" The man asked, pulling out a knife.

"Watashi wa, senshi no seigi! Seerafuku no bishoujo senshi! Sailor Venus! Codename wa: Sailor V!" She shouted.

"Sailor V…" Detective Wakagi whispered to himself.

The End of Act.1 tell me what you think! Oh and if you didn't get the Japanese here it is…I prolly used it wrong anyway:

Banzai- Congratulations!

Arigato- Thank You

Yatta- Whoo hoo! I did it!

Achiike- Get away from me!

Ittaina- What on earth is this?

Gomen- Sorry

Eru- Catch them!

Sugoi- Awesome!

Yamete- Stop it!


End file.
